1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector having a theftproof member.
2. Description of Prior Art
The theft of electrical apparatus such as electrical connectors, from stores selling the same, is a serious problem costing such stores a large sum of money.
Various attempts have been made in the art to prevent thefts. One such attempt is to provide electrical apparatus with electronic alarms, which are triggered by unauthorized removal. However, such electronic alarms are quite expensive and do not provide a satisfactory solution to the problem.
Another technique for preventing theft is to keep the apparatus in locked cabinets such as glass cases, or in locked racks, from which they cannot be removed by the customer. However, many customers desire to handle the apparatus and check its weight, balance, grip, and convenience of manipulation, before buying. So isolating the apparatus from the customers impedes the sale of the apparatus.
Hence, an electrical apparatus having an improved theftproof member is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a simple and cheap theftproof member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which is convenient for customers to touch while maintaining its theftproof function.
An electrical connector in accordance with the present invention is an adaptor. The adaptor comprises a casing, a power jack received in the casing and a theftproof member movably mounted on the casing. The power jack is provided for electrically mating with a power plug defining a receiving recess. The casing comprises an upper case and a lower case forming a pair of opposite guide portions. Each guide portion defines a standby groove and a locking groove. The theftproof member comprises a base portion, a front portion and a rear portion having a latch portion. An upper guide channel and a lower guide channel are defined in the base portion for movably engaging with corresponding guide portions. The front portion forms a pair of engaging ribs respectively projecting into the upper and the lower guide channels. When the theftproof member is in an unlocked position, the engaging ribs engage with corresponding standby grooves. When the power plug mates with the power jack and the theftproof member is biased into a locked position, the engaging ribs mate with corresponding locking grooves and the latch portion latches into the receiving recess of the power plug to lock the adaptor on the power plug.
The adaptor of the present invention may be locked on the power plug by manually moving the theftproof member without a special tool. However, without the removal tool, the locked adaptor cannot be removed from the plug because the theftproof member is too small to be manually biased to an unlocked position. The theftproof member prevents unauthorized removal of the adaptor from the power plug in public locations, such as market places and the like. Therefore, the theftproof member functions as a security lock.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.